Change of the Future
by UnfairCircumstances
Summary: Hermione and Ginny have been on the run for three years. No one survived The Battle of Hogwarts except for these two. When a accident occurs Hermione and Ginny find themselves in the Marauder era. Can they change the future without having those that they love get hurt? Will they be able to kill Voldemort or will the outcome be the same? Rating may go up as the story continues.
1. The Vanishing Cabinet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights belong to JK Rowling. If I did, why would I be writing this?**

* * *

Chapter: 1

* * *

"Hermione, Hermione!" a pretty red-head whispered/screamed to her friend, "Get up!" Hermione's eyes flashed open and she immediately grabbed her wand which was on the dusty floor, right beside where she was sleeping.

"Is he here? What-" Hermione was cut off by Ginny who put a hand over her friends mouth.

"Shh." Ginny said quietly, "Don't worry, no one is here."

Hermione released all tension that she felt a moment ago and sagged in relief. "Well then why did you have to get me up? I haven't had a decent sleep in ages and I thought that we agreed that this hide-out was safe enough for us to get some rest?" Dark bags were under Hermione's eyes and her skin was frightfully pale. She looked much older than she should have at her age. After all she was only twenty. _Three years, _Hermione thought, _we have been running for three years. _She had remembered the battle. They had all tried so hard but it wasn't enough.

"Sorry," Ginny said apologetically, "I couldn't sleep so I went to look around." She took a breath and said, "I saw a cabinet, Hermione, like the one in Hogwarts."

Hermione just blinked at Ginny, "Ok, there is a cabinet in this house. I should be worried why…?"

"A Vanishing Cabinet, Hermione." Ginny said and watched Hermione pale.

Clearing her throat Hermione chocked out, "A- A Vanishing one?"

Ginny just nodded. "A vanishing one."

Letting out a deep breath, Hermione closed her eyes. If there was a Vanishing Cabinet here, there could be another. One with Voldemorts Death Eaters ready to come through. She could just see Voldemorts malicious smile now. The same on that he had when he killed Harry, Ron, Hagrid, Mrs. Weasley, and countless others. "We need to get out of here."

"I know." Ginny replied. She and Hermione already knew what to do. They had been in a similar situation such as this before. "I'll get our bags." Going over to the other corner of the room there were two duffle bags Ginny took out her purse and put the duffle bags into it.

Hermione got up off of the floor, her body stiff from bruises and cuts that she had collected over the past month or so, and took her wand into her hand. It had been their second night in this house; Hermione thought that it was lucky that they were still alive at all.

Ever since Voldemort had won the battle, Ginny and Hermione had been on the run. They had evaded him many times, some to close for comfort. Each time though, they had both started to get more hopeless and thoughts of dying and giving up were becoming friendly possibilities. Both of them knew that they couldn't though. They still had each other and that was comfort enough for them to keep going and trying for a possible (though unlikely) new future.

"All set." Ginny yawned, "Shall we go?"

"Yeah." Hermione and Ginny set out the abandoned house to the outside. They were surrounded by green plain with a mountain and forests in the distance. The air crisp and clean in the night sky, expanding over thousands of miles, looked down and seemed to be mocking them.

When Ginny and Hermione were first on the run they used Apparition to get around. Quickly they put a stop to that. Voldemort had put a spell so that he knew when anyone was using Apparition and almost killed the both of them when they thought that they were safe. Now they were stuck to walking which was dreadfully tiring but neither of them has ever complained once. Both had suffered far worse to think that the pain from walking so far was significant enough to say.

Ginny started forward once they were outside and Hermione followed. The only sounds were the rustling of grass and an owl. It was eerie.

Ahead, Ginny had stopped walking and slowly made her way back to Hermione, "I don't like it. It doesn't feel right to be walking in a open field at night."

A loud cackling came from the right and both girls whipped around to see Voldemort standing there, his robes that looked like a black waterfall crawling down his sickly gray skin, "Quite right young Weasley. Quite right you are." He grinned and more Death Eaters appeared at his side, "Do you know how much pain you have cost me? How much lost time? But if I dare say, your deaths will be worth it."

Ginny tugged Hermione's hand and whispered, "Vanishing Cabinet. We need to get to the Vanishing Cabinet."

Eyes still locked on Voldemort, Hermione gave her a tiny nod to let Ginny know that she heard her.

"Stupefy!" A shout came from the ranks of the Death Eaters and a jet of red light flew straight threw the air toward the two girls.

Quickly Ginny raised her wand and said quietly, "Protego Maxima." A silence came over the clearing as the opponents studied each other. Voldemort let out a laugh, "Well this should be fun." He raised his wand and yelled out, "Avada Kedavra!"

Green came towards Ginny and Hermione pushed her out of the way before ducking down herself. Shouts of spells came from the Death Eaters, "Petrificus Totalus!" "Stupefy!" "Expelliarmus!"

Ginny got up, yanking Hermione with her. Hermione shouted out a few protection spells, her ears ringing, and ran after Ginny. The house was only a few meters away. Blood pounded in Hermione's ears as she ran. A flash of light passed by her and hit Ginny square in the back who let out a terrified scream before standing completely motionless.

Hermione looked behind her and yelled out, "Stupefy!" The Death Eater curled his lip and raised his wand to put up a protection shield but the spell had already hit him and he flew backwards. Racing up to Ginny who still couldn't move, Hermione cast a charm that made Ginny lighter and picked her up, running up the stairs two at a time.

"Where are you?" Voldemorts voice came from below, "Let's not play hide and seek. I am a very efficient seeker so instead of wasting time why don't you just come out?" "Ginny!" Hermione whispered, "Where is the Vanishing Cabinet?"

The curse was coming slowly off of Ginny and she raised her arm with difficulty towards a door in the far corner. Hermione rushed forwards into the room which was plain. Cracked wall paper and old wooden floorboards and garbage littered the room. Standing in the middle was the cabinet. She knew that going through it could get her and Ginny killed but better this than by the hands of Voldemort himself. Hermione gingerly place Ginny inside before crawling in herself. It was silent.

"Hey Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yes?" Hermione replied, her voice quivering slightly.

"I know that it has been a long three years but I am very grateful that I could spend it with you. Even though it was really hard I am still so glad that I am alive."

Hermione was quiet for a moment before saying, "Me too, Gin. If we get out of here I am sure that we can make things change. I _know _it."

"Yeah." Ginny laughed, her voice cracking and tears running down her face, "Maybe they will."

Hermione and Ginny held hands tightly, eyes closed.

A scream of "NO!" came from outside but after that there was nothing more.

* * *

**Ok if you do not know yet from title and such this is going to be a time travel fanfiction. Pairs are most likely going to be Sirius/Hermione Ginny/Regulus and obviously James/Lily. If you have any suggestion to how I write please say so and tell me what you think!**

**- UnfairCircumstances**


	2. Back at Hogwarts

Chapter: 2

* * *

Sirius walked into the Great Hall with a smirk on his face. A couple of girls looked at him as he passed by. He looked at their bodies and winked at a certain blonde one. She grinned and he strutted over to where she was and sat down beside her. "Hello, love, may I have the honor in knowing your name?"

The blonde girl scooted closer and slowly said, "Tracy Bonyel" while licking her lips which she hoped was seductive. It wasn't.

_Disgusting. _Thought Sirius, mentally shaking his head, _She is drooling like a dog. At least when I am a dog I am attractive. _He got up and took one of her hands into his, raising it to his lips, "It was a pleasure meeting you Tracy." Turning around he continued down the Gryffindor table to where the rest of the Marauders sat, Tracy stared after him with a look of disbelief written all over her face.

James grinned at Sirius as he sat down, "Aw, not going to get lucky tonight Pads? I thought you were planning to pin that blonde for _days_!"

"Yes, but I do have _some_ standards. She wasn't up in them." Piling some food upon his plate, Sirius started eating thoughtfully then added, "Ah. Forget that. I probably will go and see her tonight. I don't really have any standards. Only exception is those Slytherins."

James shivered, "Whoever would want to shag those slimy gits is beyond me."

"I would!" Peter squeaked. James, Remus, and Sirius looked at him incredulity and he snickered with glee, "Kidding, kidding."

"Thank Merlin!" Sirius said clutching his heart as if Peter's words had pained him. "It would have been a shame to throw you out."

Remus laughed under his breath and Sirius took another mouthful of food. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a girl with long red hair and said to James, his voice muffled with all the food in it, "Jameh wook, dis Evahuns! Wart ye guna asb er ouu doda?"

All of the three Maradurs looked at Sirius with revulsion and Remus cleared his throat, "Sirius, would you mind repeating that one more time. Ah, preferably with no food in your mouth this time."

Sirius swallowed and repeated, "I said, James look, there's Evans. Weren't you going to ask her out today. Seriously, how could you not understand that?"

Peter just shook his head and tsked while James immediately ran a hand through his hair and plastered on a smirk. Lily had sat down away from them by a few meters with her two friends, Alice and Dorcas.

Getting to his feet, James walked over to Lily with confidence who rolled her eyes as he came over.

"Evans." James greeted, drawing out her last name, "What a surprise to find you here."

Lily gave him a fake smile, "No surprise seeing you here Potter. It is, after all, the Great Hall. You know, where _everyone_, comes to eat."

"Of course." James said sitting down beside her, not looking the least bit affected.

Lily continued eating. James continued to watch her eat. Lily tried to ignore James. James was still watching her eat. Lily stopped eating. James blinked innocently as he stared at her. Lily lost it.

"Will you stop that!" she yelled with irritation, "Can you please just go and sit somewhere else to eat! Anywhere, I do not care, anywhere except for here!"

"Why is that my Lily Flower?" James cooed, "I immensely enjoy sitting here beside you. There is nowhere else I would want to sit."

"Oi!" Sirius called, a few seats away.

"Sorry Sirius." James winked then turned his attention back his Lily who was growing redder by the minute.

"Honestly Potter," she spat, her green eyes that seemed to scowl at him, red curls untamed, "do you not have something better to do then talk to me. Bloody hell you make me go insane!"

"Insanely in love?"

Lily let out a scream.

"Shh." James said softly and put a hand on her back rubbing it back and forth slowly, "It will be okay."

Lily's look was murderous and she slapped his hand back, "Don't you dare touch me."

"Oh Evans." James sighed, "I was hardly touching you. If I was, you would know it." He flashed a full smile at her and continued, "So what do you say? You, me, Hogsmeade. Sounds about right?"

Alice and Dorcas were hiding their smiles as Lily's face flushed, "NO! I would never!"

"Aw Evans, you wound me!" James pouted. Alice and Dorcas burst out laughing and Lily turned on them.

"Will you all just _shut _up!" Lily put her hands on the side of her head while grimacing. Both of her friends shut their mouths but were sending each other knowing looks.

"But Lil-" James started but was immediately cut off. He tried to form words but nothing came out. He looked at Lily who was facing him with blazing eyes. Her wand was out and pointed right at him.

"Merlin. That was annoying." Lily got to her feet and stormed out of the Great Hall. Sirius, Peter, and Remus were openly laughing at him while he just sat there with a look of disappointment on his face.

"Tough luck, Prongs." Remus called out.

James walked with defeat back to where his friends sat. He opened his mouth and tested out if he could talk again, "You sound really sincere Moony. Thanks."

"Your welcome." Remus said with warmth.

"Don't let it get to you Prongsie." Sirius said cheerfully, "One day you might get her. Key word being might."

James just scowled at them, "Some friends you lot are."

* * *

"But I still don't understand why she won't go out with me!" James complained as he walked down a corridor with his friends, "I mean, I am hot, I shower regularly so it isn't like I smell, I have showed interest in her for the past seven years, and- and she still doesn't show interest in me!"

Peter, Sirius, and Remus all looked at each other. Each time that Evans had rejected James he would go and pout for an hour until he became his regular self again. The three were all getting pretty annoyed and just wished Lily would say yes to him for once in her life. James continued to talk about his non-existent love life and they just tuned him out.

* * *

Back at the Gryffindor common room, Lily, Alice, and Dorcas were sitting on the couches that were surrounding the fire.

"Really Lily, maybe you should just give him a chance." Alice said, "You know, he isn't actually all that bad of a guy."

Lily openly gaped at her, "Not that bad of a guy? Alice, are you kidding me? His ego is the size of a moon, he bullies and pranks people for the fun of it just to make others look bad, and lastly he thinks that he is better than others!"

"Lily that is because he is a teenager!" Dorcas reasoned, "I am sure he will grow out of it eventually. Besides, he is something to look at." She grinned widely at Lily who cleared her throat.

"It may be true that certain females may find Potter attractive bu-" Lily started to say before Dorcas cut her off.

"Certain females like yourself?"

"That is not the point." Lily blushed, "I am a teenager but you do not see me running around and hurting people's feelings when they feel.."

"When they feel what Lily?" Alice asked innocently, raising her eyebrows.

Lily rolled her eyes at Alice and said, "When they feel upset or mad about something else. Potter just does it for laughs and doesn't take consideration what he might be doing to others."

"Whatever you say, Lily dearest." Dorcas said, patting Lily's cheek with one hand, "Speaking of which, here they are now!"

The four Marauders walked into the common room. Lily was actually surprised at how upset James looked but when he saw her he ran a hand through his messy hair and smiled.

"Evans. Lovely to see you again."

"Potter." Lily replied, "Can't say the same thing back."

"You know you can't resist me forever, Lily Flower, I will get you to go out with me one day."

"And may that day be written in all history books if it ever does happen." Lily replied and took out her potions homework, "Which it will not."

"If you want it to be written in a history book I am sure Sirius and I could persuade an author to write our tale. Think of it, 'Two Paths Entwined- Destined to be One.' And underneath that writing would be, 'A Story about Lily and James Potter'"

Lily took a deep breath, trying desperately to stay calm and not get mad. "James. I do not want a history book about us. In fact I would prefer that we had nothing to do with one another." She took out a quill and ink and started to write her essay down.

James frowned as she turned her attention away from him. _Him_! And started working on homework. Opening his mouth to say something about that when two girls suddenly appeared on the ground.

Both had ghostly pale skin with bruises and cut along their faces and arms. Torn clothes covered their thin bodies and they were clutching each other's hands tightly as if the other was going to disappear at any moment.

* * *

Ginny felt a gust of wind blow her back and she squeezed her eyes shut tight. _Did we make it? Are we away from Voldemort? _She thought. Blinking her eyes open, Ginny stared up at the roof of a very familiar room. _Hogwarts? Great. Away from Voldemort and now we are back to where everyone's graves are. Not to mention that there could still be some Death Eaters here. _She looked over to the side and saw four boys and three girls staring at them with shock. Ginny's eyes widened. Stumbling backwards, she drew her wand and pulled Hermione to her feet, "Is this some sick trick?" she hissed at the seven people who she was glaring at.

The red headed girl looked at the others and said "W-What?"

Hermione looked at the look-alike figure of Harry and also drew her wand. "Who are you?" she said in a strong, clear voice.

A boy stepped forward and grinned wiry at them. He had long black hair with stormy gray eyes. Doing a slight bow he said, "If I may be so-"

"Just shut up!" Ginny spat, "I don't care for all the crap that you are saying just tell us your bloody names or so help me I will curse you right here!"

He looked shocked for a minute then blinked, "Name is Sirius Black. This over here is Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter. The three fine ladies there are Lily Evans, Dorcas Meadowes, and Alice Prewett."

Hermione's face went blank and Ginny just stared at them with disbelief. They looked at each other at the same time and whispered in unison, "Dumbledore."

The red head, 'Lily Evans', cleared her throat and said, "May I ask who you are?"

Ginny ignored her and said to Hermione, "Let's go." Turning fast on her heel she went out of the common room, dragging Hermione behind her. Quickly going down the hall, a few students stared at them as they walked past but Ginny shot them a look that could kill and the students continued walking. "Alright." Ginny said as she walked, "So tell me if I am wrong but that supposed 'Vanishing Cabinet' wasn't a Vanishing Cabinet at all was it?"

"I don't think so." Commented Hermione dryly.

"And," Ginny continued, "We just met people who are dead. _Dead_ Hermione! Merlin I just felt like killing Peter Pettigrew right there."

"We don't know if he is a Death Eater yet, Ginny." Hermione responded quietly.

"So? Who cares? He will kill them all if we don't stop him!"

"Ginny, we are back in the past. Or the past's present. So many things could go wrong here. We need to figure out what to do before we act."

Ginny scoffed, "Fine. But I am not going back home- that is for sure."

"I guess not." Hermione said, "At least Voldemort won't be chasing us here."

"He better not be." Ginny muttered as they rounded another corner, coming right up to where Dumbledore's office was.

Hermione looked at the floor then back at Ginny, "Being here brings up so many memories Gin." She choked out.

"I know." Ginny just nodded her head solemnly. "But think, we can change all of that! We can make sure those that we love are safe! We can make a better future Mione, we can kill him before anything happens."

"I hope that you are right." Hermione replied. "Now let's figure out the password."

Ginny immediately said 'Lemon Drops' and the door opened. When Hermione looked at her, eyes filled with question, Ginny shrugged. "Dumbledore's favorite candy."

Hermione went in first and walked straight to Dumbledore's desk with Hermione behind her.

"Hello there." Dumbledore said cheerfully, "I don't believe I have the pleasure of being aquatinted to you fine ladies. May I ask where you are from?"

Ginny exchanged a glance with Hermione who nodded at her to continue. "You don't know me yet Professor because we haven't met yet. My name is Ginevra Weasley and this is Hermione Granger. We are from the future."

Eyes twinkling Dumbledore replied, "Is that so? Well if we do find a way for you to go back could you give my future self my regards?"

"We aren't going back Professor." Hermione replied. "And you are dead so we couldn't if we wanted to."

Dumbledore frowned for a second, "Well that does put a damper on things doesn't it."

Ginny grinned at him, "Professor we need to stay in Hogwarts at the time being, we will tell you our story later but I would like it if we could do our seventh year."

"That could be arranged. Tell me, how old are both of you?"

Hermione glanced at Ginny, "I am twenty and she is nine-teen but personally I think she looks younger than she did from our own time."

Dumbledore paused thoughtfully and waved his wand, "It seems Miss Weasley and Miss Granger that you are both seventeen at the moment. This time-turner has turned you age to this particular time. It almost, as if, it has something that it wants you to do here."

The two girls shared a look with each other, "We do have something that we need to do here Professor but that will be worried about later. Could we be sorted back into our houses?" Hermione said.

"Of course." Dumbledore replied warmly, "What house were you in?"

"Both of us were in Gryffindor." Ginny said.

"Then you may go there. Your back story will be that you were homeschooled by your aunt; a retired Auror. Both of you are sisters and your last name is Valkor."

Ginny nodded her head and said, "It sounds good."

"Come to my office tomorrow at 7 pm." Dumbledore called out as the girls left. From there he sat thinking about what the future could hold and what had happened to those young ladies that was so horrible.

* * *

Lily let out a breath when the two girls left, "What was that?" she asked confused.

"That, my dearest Lily," Sirius said, "Was a girl! They are hideously crazy creatures that prey on the weak males such as my mate Prongs over here." James scowled at that comment, "Fortunately for us, though those girls looked like they have been through hell, they will look decent enough once they get cleaned up." He smiled, "It would be nice to, ah, get better acquaintance with them."

Remus looked at Sirius with questioning eyes, "Are you serious?"

"That is my name!" He laughed. No one else looked amused.

"Two girls just randomly pop into the Gryffindor common room out of nowhere and you are trying to decide if you would like to shag them?" Remus said with disbelief.

"Not 'trying to decide' Remus. I have decided. Maybe the brunette." Sirius mused thoughtfully.

Dorcas made a face at Sirius, "Great images there, Sirius, thanks."

James ran a hand through his hair, "But where did they come from? Everyone know you cannot apparate inside of Hogwarts so how did they just magically appear?"

"People can't?" Sirius exclaimed, "I never knew that!"

Alice looked at Sirius with pity, "You never cease to amaze me Black."

"I amaze lots of people. You are not the only one."

"Maybe they are Death Eaters." Came a quiet voice from the back.

Everyone turned around and looked at Peter who was sitting down, listening to the whole conversation. His hands twitched nervously, "I mean it. How did they get here then if they did not have Dumbledore's permission? No one can get inside of Hogwarts once the gate is closed yet how did they manage it then."

It was silent. They all pondered the possibility that those two could be Death Eaters.

"I don't think that they are." Said Dorcas slowly, "They just don't seem like the type, that is all."

"How do you know the type?" Sirius asked, "The type could be people that look innocent then kill you when you are alone with them."

"Sirius is right." James reasoned, "We don't know."

"If they were Death Eaters why were they heading to Dumbledore's office then?" Remus asked, "They must know they would be killed in there."

"Hey!" Lily said loudly, "We don't even know if they are so before we jump to conclusions why don't we just think about it first?"

"No." Sirius replied, "I say we go to Dumbledore's office and find out what they are doing." He, the rest of the Maradures headed towards the door and just before they reached the handle it opened. The two girls stood there with shocked faces as they were an inch away from James, Sirius, and Peter who had furious expressions written all over their faces.

* * *

**Next chapter should be up either tomorrow or the next day! Thanks to those who reviewed and I will try to make the next one longer than this.**

**-UnfairCircumstances**


	3. Gryffindors

Chapter: 3

* * *

The Marauders and the two girls just stood there facing each other. None of them moved. Hermione exchanged a glance with Ginny and cleared her throat, "Um, can we come in…?"

"No."

"Why may I ask?" Ginny said, her voice worn out and obviously irritated.

"Because this is the Gryffindor common room." James said, "You are not a Gryffindor though you may have just suddenly appeared here does not mean that you have rights to this room."

"We are Gryffindors." Hermione sighed tiredly. "We just got sorted. Dumbledore will announce that we are here tomorrow."

Getting impatient, Ginny glared at the four boys with a furious looking expression. Remus quickly moved to the side while the other three stayed put. Taking out her wand, Ginny flicked it to the side causing the three boys, stumbling and cursing, to move out of their path. She took a hold of Hermione's hand and walked up to the girl dorms. Ginny had enough. Of course she was ecstatic that she could change the future while bringing back so many loved ones in the process but while looking at Remus, Sirius, Alice, Dorcas, Lily, and James, she was reminded of all of those people that had died. Really she didn't care about Peter, that slimy git she hoped would accidently fall off from the tower. Accidently meaning that she and Hermione would lure him up there and then give him a tinny shove just to get him off of balance. That obviously would probably not happen, at least not yet.

This was the internal conflict that was going on in Ginny's head:

_Good Ginny- You know he may not be a Death Eater yet, you have no proof._

_Evil Ginny-But what lose would it really be if he died? He is a selfish coward and doesn't deserve to live._

_Good Ginny- If he isn't a Death Eater though we could try and help him!_

_Evil Ginny- Or not. I don't even want to go within five meters of his presence. Besides, he probably is already one._

_Good Ginny- You make me sick_

_Evil Ginny- Well that's what happens when you are on the run for three years. Who cares about morals right now._

_Good Ginny- Morals are everything. _

_Evil Ginny- Shut up_

This continued to happen for the next hour or so until Ginny finally closed her eyes.

* * *

Right after the red-head and the brunette went upstairs everyone stood confused. Everyone except for Sirius.

"How DARE they!" he muttered angrily to himself, "No one- and I mean _no one _pushes me over to the side and gets away with it! Who do they think they are?" Sirius' eyes were wide and with an incredulous look to them, "Don't they know who they are dealing with?"

"I don't think they do." Remus said and when Sirius just stared at him he continued rather quickly, "I mean that they just arrived here obviously so they don't exactly know who you are right now and so technically they do not know who they are dealing with." The words came out in a ramble and Sirius just rolled his eyes.

"It was a rhetorical question, Remus. I did not need you to comment on it."

"Oh." Remus just said.

Lily looked at all of them, annoyance in her voice as she said, "I don't see how her pushing you to the side really is of any importance, Sirius."

He gaped at her, "N-Not of any importance? Of course it is important! Do I look like someone who can just be used to be pushed over to you?"

"Yes." Alice said and when he opened his mouth to argue again she cut him off, "What Lily is trying to say, why are we talking about her pushing you over when the real question is who are they and where did they come from."

"Thank you Alice." Dorcas said while shooting a look at the boys, "I believe that if Dumbledore has given them clearance to come here than they can be trusted and won't be harmful to us."

"Well if that was true than Slytherin wouldn't be here." James said.

Lily scowled at him, "Not all people in Slytherin are bad, Potter. Just because your eyes can't look further than your glasses doesn't mean you have the right to judge them!"

James groaned, "_Please _don't tell me this is about Snivillus."

"It is about anyone who is in Slytherin." Lily continued stubbornly.

"Right." James said sarcastically. Merlin he couldn't believe that she was still sticking up for that slime ball. Why did she even bother anyways? It wasn't like Snape was nice to her or anything. He grimaced about when Snivillus had called her a _mudblood. _James had never felt so furious in his life and then Evans had started yelling at _him_! He had been trying to protect her! She never could see sense.

"Anyways," Lily said, ignoring James, "I say we find out their story tomorrow and that is it."

"Alright." Dorcas and Alice chorused at the same time then grinned at each other. The three girls went up to the girls dorms without a backwards glance.

Peter sighed, "Well what shall we do about this?"

"I don't know Peter." Remus replied, "I don't think we should do anything. Lily's right. Let's just find out their story tomorrow."

"What if what we think they are saying isn't true?" squeaked a wide-eyed Peter.

Sirius grinned at him, "Then we pry into what they are up to."

"How will we get up to the girls dormitories though?" Remus said then added quickly, "If it comes to that."

"Then we get the Evans to do it obviously." James said with an exasperated sigh. "Honestly."

"She might not do it though Prongs." Sirius said.

James thought for a minute then replied, "Well we can then just think of it when the time comes."

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting in his office with his lips pressed tightly together in concentration. While his eyes used to be full of joy and twinkling they now just looked dull and lifeless. Dumbledore may be old but the way he was slouched in his chair, the defeated look on his face, and the soft, sad smile that was there made him look twice his age. Thoughts were running through his head and so many questions were unanswered. He needed to know more about Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. If he did he could change everything. Everything could be different if he just hadn't been so selfish. Everything would have changed…

Getting abruptly to his feet Dumbledore pressed his fingers to the temple of his head and fought off the headache. He paced back and forth muttering things under his breath. He needed to calm down. He just needed to just figure out what to do.

With his dark, lonely eyes, the Professor started off to his chambers. Loss was still spread throughout his body but he had hope.

* * *

While Hermione went and sat down on her bed, she waited about ten minutes as Ginny got up, stretched, had the longest yawning session she had ever seen, and then finally told Hermione that she was ready to talk. Hermione just looked at her blankly then said, "We need to discuss what we need to do about the horcrux's."

That, getting Ginny's attention immediately and nodded, "Well, we first need to find the sword and then-"

Hermione cut her off. "No. We can't use the sword."

Ginny seemed surprised and said, "Why not?"

"The sword only killed the horcrux's because it had basilisk venom in it."

Paling at that Ginny only said, "Oh." She could still remember her first year. It had haunted her ever since. She had been a damn fool trusting Tom bloody Riddle. What good came out of books that wrote to you? Ginny swallowed her discomfort and said, "How do we get in there? None of us speak Parseltongue.

"Well, when Ron and I went to the Chamber of Secrets a second time when we tried to destroy the rest of the horcrux's I remembered exactly what he said."

"Ok." Ginny said softly, "When should we go and, um, kill the thing?"

"I really don't know." Hermione sighed. "We need to figure out a plan first. The only reason that Harry had beaten it was because Fawkes had blinded it first. If Fawkes hadn't been there I think that he would have died."

"Great. Just great." Ginny stated dryly, "So we need to blind the creature first which still, by the way, has an excellent sense of smell, then kill it?"

"Right." Hermione agreed.

"Ugg." Ginny fell back onto her bed, "Well we are going to need a lot of planning if we are going to pull that one off. Can't have us dying on each other."

"No." Hermione said in a very quiet voice. "We cannot have that."

"In the meantime," Ginny said, "we could go to the Room of Requirement and find ourselves that diadem."

"Alright. So in evenings try to figure out what to do with the basilisk, and then in the mornings search the Room of Requirement?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

It turned out that breakfast, in this time, was later on the weekend. Hermione and Ginny were immensely grateful for that fact because they were starving. They sat down beside each other on a bench and watched as Dumbledore rose to his feet calling everyone's attention to him.

"Good morning everyone. I have a small announcement to make before you all eat the very fine looking food that there is. We have two new students in the 7th year that recently have been homeschooled but now, for their final year, will be joining Hogwarts! Hermione and Ginny Valkor have already been sorted into Gryffindor so there will be no need of a ceremony. That is all." Dumbledore sat down again and all the people from their houses started to talk again. Aimless chatter filled the hall.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something to Ginny when Lily, Dorcas, and Alice sat down across from them. The three girls smiled at them and Hermione, not wanting things to be awkward said, "I am sorry we got off to somewhat of a bad start yesterday."

Alice let out a merry laugh, "Yeah, you gave us quite the fright yesterday but I am glad that you will be staying with us."

Dorcas nodded, "How did you manage to just appear in the common room though."

Ginny swallowed a mouthful of food and calmly replied, "We had permission from Dumbledore to Apparate in." She was rather proud at her lying skills. At least she wasn't stumbling over her words or anything like that.

"I see." Lily said warmly and was about to say something when the Marauders walked over and sat with them. Lily cast them an exasperated look, "Can you all please go somewhere else?"

"My dear Lily!" James said, "I wouldn't ever want to be away from you."

Sighing Lily looked over at Hermione and Ginny, "These four are known as the Marauders. The most annoying people in Hogwarts. Unfortunately as you learned yesterday, they are in Gryffindor. The only one that is actually nice to talk to is Remus." She said and smiled at him.

Remus grinned back while James looked begrudged, "Thanks Lils."

"Anytime." She replied with a hit of mischief in her voice.

"And I," a loud voice came from Hermione's right, "am Sirius. I may be able to forgive you both for that stunt you pulled yesterday but only if you are on your knees begging." Sirius winked at Hermione, fully expecting her to fall for his charms and do what he say.

"What stunt?" Ginny said blinking.

"Why! That one where you pushed me to the side!"

Hermione burst out laughing, "Oh Merlin! You are upset about _that_!"

Sirius looked baffled and truly offended now, "Of course!"

Dorcas looked at Sirius with exasperation, Alice let out a giggle, and Lily just raised her eye-brows.

Hermione stared at him blankly for a moment longer then looked away and continued eating.

"Hey!" Sirius said offended, "Aren't you going to do what I asked?"

"No." Hermione and Ginny said at once.

Sirius blinked, "No?"

"No." Hermione agreed.

"Bu- but I asked you to."

"You did." Hermione concluded.

"And?"

"And what?"

"That's it? You do nothing?"

"Yes." Hermione said with clarification.

"But I am hot!"

"So?" Hermione said looking at him questionably.

"So? So!"

"So?"

"That means everything!" Sirius cried.

"No it doesn't."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"OH JUST SHUT UP ALREADY, WHY DON'T YOU!" Hermione yelled slamming her cup on the table.

Sirius was shocked and clearly speechless for a moment, "Why you bitch."

Dorcas coughed and then started to laugh. Soon everyone in their group were laughing and Hermione didn't even look offended. Sirius was hurt by his failure of attempts.

"Good try Padfoot." James chortled.

"Shut up Prongs." Sirius growled. Oh he was going to make Hermione Valkor pay. He looked over at her and couldn't help admiring though how she didn't bend to his charms. Indeed it pissed him off but she seemed like a very strong person.

Sirius started to notice the little things about her very rapidly after that. The way her brown eyes glowed after he called her a bitch, the way her head tilted back as she laughed, and how the brown ringlets curled around her face.

He blinked. _Shut up Padfoot. Shut up! _He chanted over and over in his head. _She resisted you and now she is going to pay. You are NOT going to date her nor are you going to even think about dating her like you just did. Damn it. Why am I even thinking about dating her? ….. Why can't I think about something else right now?! Merlin. This is annoying. Ohh, I got an idea. Pull a whole bunch of pranks on her so that she looks mad and hideous then you won't want to kiss those soft pink lips that seem to have a gloss on them and that look deliciously… Ahhh! Shutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutup! Alright. Plan A on making Valkor look like a fool starts tomorrow. _Sirius sighed. He could only hope that he wouldn't ask her out by tomorrow though.

* * *

**Alright Chapter 3 is done! Thanks to all who followed, favorited or reviewed! It means a lot. **

**-UnfairCircumstances**


	4. Regulus

Chapter: 4

* * *

It was the next day and Ginny woke up early at 5 am. The sun was just coming over the trees and the air was fresh and clear from the morning dew. For her, getting up at 5 am was no big deal. When she and Hermione were on the run usually they got up at 3 or 4 just to have a head start to find a new place to sleep. If not, well, they wouldn't be sleeping for a long time. She stretched and got changed out of her night wear into a fresh pair of robes for the day. Seeing that Hermione's bed was empty, Ginny figured she was already down in the common room. Tip-toeing quietly down the stairs with feather soft steps, Ginny came to the bottom and saw Hermione reading a book on the couch in front of the fire place.

Hermione, looking up from her book, smiled at Ginny. "Good morning." She said and then continued, "Ready to go?"

"Yes." Ginny replied while pulling her hair back into a messy pony-tail. "This is going to be a long search."

Nodding her head in mutual agreement, Hermione packed her books away into her bag and walked out into the hall.

Ginny and Hermione didn't speak as they walked to the Room of Requirement. There was nothing to be said at the moment. Both were just trying to enjoy the peace without one always thinking about where Voldemort was or what direction should they go and where should they hide. For three years they hardly had the chance to really have a life. Finally when they arrived at the hall where the Room of Requirement was both of the girls thought of the diadem and the need to find it, a place where all things were hidden. A large door appeared and Ginny looked behind them, making sure no one saw, as they crept into the room.

Large piles junk was expanded throughout the whole room. Most of it was furniture. Chairs, couches, tables, and dressers were all piled up on top of each other in mounds. It was just a whole bunch of clutter that hid away the one, tiny thing that they need to find.

"Well this will take a while." Hermione commented with a sigh, "Just what we need."

Ginny, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face, crossed her arms and frowned. "This could take months just to find it and not to mention lots of time. Time that we don't have. I say we split up. I will take the left side, you the right, then hopefully, after a while, we will find it."

"That is the only way I can see that we will be able to find it." Hermione groaned, "Merlin, I wish Harry was here right now. We would only be searching for ten minutes, if that." Tears started to form in her eyes and soon were spilling over. The icy drops crept down her face and Hermione chocked back a sob.

Ginny bit her lip and remained quiet for a few seconds then said, "We can fix this Mione. I know we can. Everything will change. We can make sure that Harry gets a good life. We can save all of their lives before this starts. It will be different, you will see."

Hermione nodded silently then cleared her throat, "Um, well, we better get started." She turned away and started to look through her half of the room to search.

"Yeah." Ginny said and turned away, walking down eyes and looking in every spot where the diadem could have been hidden.

* * *

By the time that Lily had woken up, Hermione and Ginny had been gone for two hours. She stretched and sat up, touching her bare feet to the cold wooden floor. She headed over to where Dorcas was sleeping and started to shake her, "Wake up, Dorcas, it is first day of classes today, remember?" Dorcas rolled over and grumbled something into her pillow that Lily couldn't hear. "What was that?"

"If you try to get me up, you die." Dorcas threatened wearily.

Lily just smirked at her friend with a _yeah right _expression on her face, "Okay, whatever you say, but we have DADA first and you know how Mr. Cantez gets when he is angry."

Immediately leaping out of bed, Dorcas get ready in a few seconds and turned to face Lily with a horrified look, "Mr. Cantez class is first! Are we late? How much more time do we have? Is everyone already gone to eat breakfast? Do you think he will punish us?" Dorcas continued to ramble on and on until she was out of breath. Her wide, blue eyes, filled with worry as she gazed at Lily.

Lily smiled with amusement. Mr. Cantez was undoubtedly a great DADA teacher but when students came late or didn't do their homework, he is known to give you the most gruesome and horrible jobs to do. "We still have an hour and a half till then." She replied cheerfully.

Dorcas paused for a moment as she took that in, "An hour and a half?" she said slowly, analyzing each word, "An HOUR and a HALF!"

"Yep." Lily said cautiously and seeing Dorcas' furious expression she quickly continued, "Well we still have to get ready, have breakfast and then go to class! How am I supposed to know when you want me to wake you up!"

"You don't." Dorcas ground out through her teeth and then flopped back down onto her bed and shut her eyes. After a few minutes she opened them again and screamed with frustration, "DAMN IT! Lily! I can't fall back asleep again, thanks to you." But Dorcas grinned all the less. She knew that Lily was only teasing her.

Lily was sitting calmly on her bed while reading a book. Dorcas thought that it might be Hogwarts: A History. If it was she was going to tear it to pieces. "Next time don't ask me to get you up then." Lily said while biting her lip to stop herself from smiling.

Alice looked up from where she was sleeping and blinked at the two with sleep ridden eyes. "Could you both just shut up." She said while getting out of bed. "I need coffee before I can process all of your complaining this early in the morning."

"Not my fault." Dorcas grumbled while shooting a glare at Lily who looked on with wide innocent eyes that seemed to say _What? Me?_

Lily huffed with annoyance and said, "Well I am off to go and get some breakfast." She said and walked to the door. Turning around once she winked at Dorcas and Lily before hopping down the stairs.

"How someone can be that awake and happy in the morning goes beyond me." Dorcas scoffed quietly to herself.

* * *

The Great Hall was filling up as students started to come down for breakfast. The teachers looked particularly happy this morning, probably something to do with the morning classes. Though the teachers would never say anything, many of them loved to pack in a whole bunch of homework the first day just to watch all of the kids to groan. To them, it was quite amusing. But, although some teachers were excited by this (as you could see the wicked gleam in their eyes), others were horrified. It was the Marauders final year at Hogwarts and on the first day of every year, there was always a huge prank that took place. Each year it seemed to get worse and worse. Many assumed that since it was the Marauders last year the prank would take quite the toll on everyone.

At last it seemed that the Marauders came to eat. The four of them sat down together, like normal, and started eating, like normal (that is, shoveling food in their faces which is quite normal to them), and they all didn't seem to be doing anything out of hand. Some teachers visibly relaxed (the fools) while others watched them carefully. They knew something was up. But as the Marauders just continued to talk the tension just grew around the teachers table. And so it should.

* * *

The Marauders felt smug as they walked into the Great Hall. Everyone was looking at them warily and others just picked up their books and left in a rust. Sirius shot James a smile and James just grinned right back at him.

Everyone there knew something was up but the boys just pretended it was a normal day. Sat down in their seats, ate. Nothing out of the ordinary. Sirius looked around at all of the people in eye sight and watched as they turned hastily away from his glare. He let out a laugh. This was going to be a great day. No one would know what would be coming for them.

James leaned in closer to where the other three were eating and started to whisper, "Well it seems to be going good so far."

Nodding his head in agreement, Remus said, "If they are nervous now well them tomorrow will be even worse."

"I don't even understand why they look so scared." Peter said with wide eyes, "It isn't like we have done anything."

"Yet, Peter." Sirius said, "But they are assuming we are."

"Is everything all set for tomorrow Moony?" James asked.

"All the runes are in place." Remus replied with a worried frown, "But Prongs- you do realize that if we made one mistake on them that something horrible could go wrong right?"

"Yeah yeah, we heard your talk thousands of times, Moony." Sirius said exasperated, rolling his eyes, "I am pretty sure that nothing will go wrong."

"Great." Remus grumbled, "Thank reassures me a lot."

Sirius kept sneaking looks at the door. He would never admit though that he was looking for a brown haired goddess. Not that he cared at all. Sirius just wanted a good shag and that was it. But he did allow himself to acknowledge that he was attracted to her. Bloody hell, he was sure that a lot of people were. That last thought made him grimace. _No Sirius, _he chided himself, _she is a bushy-haired, plain-eyed girl with not a right mind. And her snotty attitude is down-right irritating and… and… _Sirius paused, rapidly trying to find more insults, _and she is ugly. _He was rather not proud at that last insult. He used to be better.

"What are you thinking about Pads?" Remus asked with a hint of a smile, "No one in particular I assume?"

"Of course not." Sirius snapped back quickly.

Remus gave him an knowing smile, "Sure." Before continuing to eat.

Sirius frowned, "Oi! What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Remus sang.

Sirius pointedly ignored him for the rest of the meal.

* * *

Regulas had gotten up early that morning, as he usually did. He needed to get away. Away from his life just a little while and be on his own. It wasn't that he hated life, he enjoyed it well enough, but certain things made him want to give up sometimes. Regulus knew death was coming for him, it was inevitable. The only questions that he had wondered was when and how. Working for the Dark Lord was not an easy task and Regulus felt that it would come one day to bite him in the arse.

But he couldn't do anything about it.

So as he walked the halls, his footsteps echoing against the walls, Regulas dreamed about what his life could have been. He could've had a family, a real one, with a wife and children. His brother would come to visit and…

Regulus stopped walking.

Sirius. His brother.

The one true thing that really mattered to him.

Gone.

Sirius had always been different and Regulus had envied him for that. Before he was sorted into Slytherin, Sirius was always there for him. Sirius _said _he would always be there for him.

Sirius lied.

Despite the pain and betrayal, Regulus loved his brother whole-heartedly. Before Regulus was to be sorted his mother talked to him. He could remember it perfectly.

_It was early in the morning and the sky was a bright pink outside. Regulus stood by the window with his hands behind his back and his hair freshly trimmed. He was excited. Finally Sirius and himself were going to be at school together. Regulus knew he would be put in Gryffindor. He didn't have the nature to be a Slytherin honestly. Smiling slightly he thought of his mothers face when he would write the letter saying that he got into Gryffindor. _

_"Regulus." The voice of his mother came from behind him and Regulus quickly made his face blank. He turned and replied with no emotion, "Mother."_

_"I have something to say to you." She raised her pointed little chin higher into the air and squinted at her son through those hawk eyes, "You will be place in Slytherin."_

_Regulus__ bit his lip to hide his shock. "I don't decide where I am placed, Mother, the hat does that for us."_

_"That is where you are wrong, son." She replied, a cold sense of satisfaction in her voice, "You see, the hat lets you chose where you are place if you so desire."_

_"I do not desire to change my fate, Mother." Regulus replied politely though internally he was shaking. He knew what was coming._

_"Oh but you will." She cackled. "Make sure you get placed in Slytherin, my boy, I have many plans for you." Her longs nails scratched the top of his head before patting the hair down again. Regulus shivered. "You see, I already know you want to be a… a _lion_!" she spat with disgust as if were the most vile word coming out of that mouth of hers, "To summarize things up. If you are placed into Gryffindor- your brother will be the one to pay, not you." At that she turned on her heal and walked away._

_Regulus__ had frozen. Sirius, his brother, would be hurt, tortured, if he went into Gryffindor. Everything that Regulus hoped for was crushed. He knew what his life would be like now. The good boy, following his parents every word. Most likely joining Voldemort. Torturing. Killing. Squaring his shoulders, Regulus walked out of the room with purpose. He had a purpose now. He would save Sirius. No matter how much his brother would hate him, Regulus would make sure that his brother would live. _

_Regulus__ saw his brother one last time before he boarded the train. It was the last time he showed longing and affection on his face. Sirius didn't see though. He was already off with his friends. Regulus became a lie to himself. He didn't care though. He would do anything for Sirius. His brother. _

Regulus continued to walk. It was no use sulking. He couldn't change anything, nor would he. The pain was still there though. It stabbed him each time he saw Sirius.

"Well that was pointless." A girl's voice came from behind Regulus. He turned and looked but no one was there. Checking behind a corner he saw a brunette and a red-head who were both walking away from him.

"We know that he has it hidden somewhere in there. Probably will take a few months of doing this just to find it." The brunette had spoken. Hermione or something he thought her name was.

Ginny, the red-head, groaned, "Yes but I wish we could just Accio it and be done. I wish that Voldemort wouldn't have made it so difficult though."

Regulus stopped. His eyes widened. Were those two Death Eaters, or were they against Voldemort? Questions flew threw his mind and he continued to follow them, hiding behind suits of armor, but didn't hear anything else. Both had just disappeared and he didn't know where to.

* * *

"Do you think he heard us?" Ginny whispered.

"Shh!" Hermione said and put a hand over Ginny's mouth. "Just because we are in a hidden passageway in the wall doesn't mean he can't hear us!"

Ginny nodded her head and stayed silent. After a few minutes she looked over at Hermione who gave Ginny a look. They waited for a while longer.

"He should be gone now." Hermione said, "I just hope he didn't hear anything."

"He might have." Ginny said with a worried frown, "Either that or he is a creepy stalker trying to get a look at the new kids." She shivered, "Hopefully it is the second choice though."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "We should probably go eat now. Act normal and don't look for the boy that followed us or he might suspect that we saw him."

Biting her lip thoughtfully Ginny said slowly, "You know, I think that might have been Sirius' brother Regulus. I mean, they both look shockingly alike, don't you think so."

Hermione conjured an image in her mind of both boys and compared them. Black hair. Grey eyes. Same suspicious look on their faces. They had to be brothers. "I bet that you are right." Hermione concluded and then added quickly, "The locket! Regulus got it from his house elf, Kreacher."

Ginny's eyes went wide and replied, "We should befriend him. He is probably a Death Eater now but something must have changed his mind later on so that he would have stolen that horocrux! If we get him to trust us them maybe we can get him to flip sides sooner, save his life, and get the horocrux."

A smile greeted Ginny after she said that, "Brilliant." Hermione said, "Now the difficult part will be getting him alone so you can talk to him and get him to trust us."

"Hey, hey- wait up." Ginny said raising a hand to stop Hermione from speaking any further, "What do you mean me? Why can't we both do it?"

"It is better just to start with one person." Hermione said, "He would probably feel crowded if we both wanted to be his friend."

"I guess you are right." Ginny grumbled, "Doesn't mean I have to like it. I suck at getting people to trust me."

Hermione smiled, "I am sure that he doesn't want a know-it-all mudblood brat such as I to be his friend so you are perfect!"

"Fine, fine." Ginny said as she walked out of the secret passageway. "You still have the Marauders Map, right."

"Yes." Hermione said grinning. After the war had happened she put a _huge _extension charm on her purse to keep everything in. There were over a hundred books, some camping material, clothes, parchment and quills, photo albums of family, and Ginny's broomstick. Basically everything that you wanted was there. In that purse of Hermione's, too, was the Marauders Map. She had never known if she would ever need it again but had kept it just in case. She was always prepared for anything to happen.

"Great." Ginny said, "Let's look at it later today and see where he goes and figure out his schedule. Maybe he will have some of the same classes as us too."

The two time-travelers headed to have breakfast. They sat down at the Gryffindor table, away as far as possible from the nosy Marauders, and set out to eat. Their conversation was hushed as they talked about upcoming plans and what to do. So many alternatives could happen now that they had a chance to change everything and neither of them wanted to spoil it. Everything had to be planned so carefully and each move that they made had to be just right.

Hermione watched as Lily walked in and sat down next to them. Hermione was just about to say something when James got up and went right over to Lily and sat down next to her.

"Good morning my Lily-flower!" he said cheerfully.

Lily rolled her eyes and said to the Valkors, "Where were you two this morning? I thought I was the only early riser!"

Both of them exchanged a glance and as Hermione's mouth started to open, Ginny said quickly, "We couldn't sleep. I mean, we were excited to start and thought that we should know our way around the castle so we got a map and memorized where all the routes are and classrooms."

Lily smiled and was about to say something when Sirius came over, "Well look who it is," He sneered. Hermione thought that his face looked hideous with that scowl on it but didn't voice her thoughts to that. He continued to talk with contempt "the new students. Tell us, where you both learned magic before coming here because that pushing spell was pretty basic if you ask me."

"Basic it may be," Hermione said, "But it still did the job." She paused as she took a bit of bacon and then continued, "We were home schooled by our aunt."

"Your aunt." Sirius said with disbelief then added with a smirk, "I am sure that your parents were happy that they got you both out of the house. I guess that they didn't want you around much for how bloody irritating you both are!" He let out a harsh laugh, "Can't blame them really, and now that you are off to Hogwarts they will get more time away from you!"

Hermione let her fork drop down on the table. Ginny's eyes welled up with tears and everyone who was sitting around them was quiet. Sirius, on the other hand, was proud of himself. He had finally had one conversation with Hermione without seeing how good she looked. Sirius continued to eat for a second before he noticed that something was off. Looking up he saw that both girls were fighting off tears. Searching through his brain he remembered what he said but didn't find anything wrong with it. Hermione and Ginny seemed like the type who would love their parents and it was weird that they were almost crying. Unless what he said was true. Sirius felt horror creep up inside of him and waited to see what their reactions were going to be.

Ginny stood and snarled right in his face, "You know nothing Sirius Orion Black!" Turning swiftly she gathered up her books, said a quick word to Hermione, and then stormed out.

Sirius' eyes widened in shock, he had never told her his middle name and yet she used it casually as if she was used to it. But there were bigger problems to worry about. Hermione was standing there still. Fists clenched and a hard expression on her face. Yep, this conversation was far from over.

"How dare you!" Hermione hissed through clenched teeth, grabbing Sirius' tie and yanking him so that he was only a few centimeters away from her lips. He had always liked strong women and just thought that he move a little bit closer that he could be kissing her.

"How dare I what, love?" he asked, focused on her brilliant eyes and just letting the words flow out of his mouth that came to mind, "Tell the truth?" He smirked at her with gleaming eyes.

Hermione just released him with a look of disgust and horror. She pulled back her hand and let it swing hard and fast through the air, right a Sirius. It struck him across the cheek. Sirius touched the side of his face with a mild look of surprise on his face before back at Hermione.

She was radiating fury.

Sirius was about to say something before she grabbed her things and left right after Ginny. He looked at James to see what he thought of this but his best friend and Lily just looked at him as if he were a stranger. Lily got to her feet quickly and ran after the two girls while James just shook his head.

He knew that he fucked up but just didn't understand their reactions. Girls were so weird.

* * *

**This came _really _late and I am so sorry! The next update should be MUCH quicker (by next weekend) Ginny and Regulus scenes will be coming soon I just need to set up the story soon. Severus will be shown in the next few chapters as he is (in this story) a friend of Regulus'**

**If you have any suggestions or want to see certain scenes tell me and I will try to make them all fit in!**

**-UnfairCircumstances **


End file.
